


Under the Electric Stars

by apckrfan



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-25
Updated: 2008-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apckrfan/pseuds/apckrfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a moment of weakness, Claire convinces Peter to accompany him onto the dance floor.</p><p>Very slight Mature rating, just to be safe.</p><p>SPOILERS: This is a future fic so general spoilers, nothing specific.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Electric Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community [PaireChallege](http://community.livejournal.com/pairechallenge) Drabble Challenge #18: Time

He had no idea how she'd dragged him onto the dance floor. He didn't dance. He knew how, he just didn't like to.

Only, as he watched her move to the rhythm of the song playing he found himself rethinking his distaste for dancing. She was clearly having fun and wanted him there with her doing the same. 

She gave him a look that said clearly she was waiting for him to join her in actually moving on the dance floor. He sent a warning glance toward a guy who seemed to think since Peter wasn't accommodating her wishes he might and decided to jump in. Why not? No one here knew him, it wasn't like she'd laugh at him. 

He stepped up against her, hands at her hips. Her dress was silky and his hands glided easily against the fabric along her curves. She bumped and grinded to the beat of the music, pressing her pelvis against his in a gesture that was certainly aimed at getting his attention before she turned around, rubbing her ass against the front of his pants. 

He'd make it up to her when they got back to his place. The sway of her ass suggested she was looking forward to that part of the evening. 

His hands skimmed down her hips to the tops of her thighs while she draped one arm around his neck, drawing him even closer. He'd never get tired of being this close to her, feeling her body pressed against his. He lowered his mouth to her neck, grazing it with a kiss, fingertips dancing along the hem of her skirt in time to the music. She gave a soft giggle, which quickly changed to a groan when his hands slid from her thighs to her ass. He cupped her, slid his hands boldly along the part of her he never tired of watching. 

With barely any effort at all he could have her skirt up in no time, exposing her so he could do as he pleased with her. God, what he wouldn't give to do that. Here and now. Only thing was, he wasn't certain he'd keep his concentration up enough to remain invisible for as long as necessary. She did that to him, distracted him at times. Not that he was complaining. 

She wiggled against him, turning in his arms once again so they were pressed together. Her breasts brushing against his chest caused him to catch his breath for a moment. She had that effect on him. No matter how many times it happened, she always felt so good like this, as much as he knew she shouldn't. 

The song changed, they adjusted their dancing to the tempo of the new song. His hands caressing and rubbing everywhere he could and remain decent. Not that he cared much about decency. It just wouldn't go over well if they were caught. 

"Let's get out of here," he whispered. 

"Thought you'd never ask." 

~The End~ 


End file.
